Once Again
by call me what you want
Summary: She looked up, a smile on her face. That smile didn't last long, because as soon as her eyes came in contact with mine, it dissappeared, and her faced mirrored mine. Shock. Rated T for language and minor sexual references. I suck at summaries.
1. A Little Shock

**(A/N: My first story. Well kind of. This idea was circulating in my head and i decided to just write it down. Only nice commetns and ****CONSTRUCTIVE**** critisism, because it took ages to write cause my laptop keyboard is jacked up and well... whatever.)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Don't own Victorious. Just wanted to clear that up. And if i did WHY would i be here?**

Beck's POV (Point of view if you didn't know)

We were just chatting about random stuff before the bell rang. Andre and Robbie were fussing with Tori and Jade, while me and Cat just watced from the sidelines, minus Cat's random remarks. About a month ago my arm would've been around Jade.

"Just chill babe" I would've said. But me and Jade broke up. We weren't in love with each other anymore. We just fell out of love. Stupid, but true. But, we still ended on good terms and decided to stay friends.

After about a week, girls started asking me out again. They made sure they weren't under the wrath of Jade and just asked. You might be surprised but i said no. To all of them. Nerds, athletes, popular barbies, you name it. It didn't feel right. Don't ask why i just didn't have any interest in them.

"I'm just saying, no one can _actually_ ingest that much coconut milk" Tori replied to Andre's snappy remark.

"Yeah you can!" Robbie whined, trying to defend Andre. Poor Robbie.

"It's true!," Cat piped in. " My brother drank two gallons of milk for a dollar, and then he needed to pee" Oh Cat. Everyone stared at the perky redhead.

"That probably explains your nano size of a bladder. Family relations" Jade suggested coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat's eyebrows shot up, her eyes stretched out in fear.

From behind Cat i gave Jade a 'What the hell!' face. Jade just shrugged in response. "Nothing Cat. Jade just... suggested that cocout milk arouses the bladder's gavalres, and makes you want to pee more. That's why your brother needed to pee" I assured her, patting her back.  
>Jade's pierced eyebrow raised at me. <em>'Gavalres?' <em>she mouthed.

_'No idea!' _i replied silently.

"Um, excuse me," I felt a light tap on my back. I spun aroud, It was a girl. "Do you know where... uh..." The girl was focusing on a sheet of paper, her eyes never left it. My jaw dropped open from a stupor, as i stared at her. She was fumbling around with the paper, scrolling her finger across it, probably her schedule. Everyone looked at me, obviously wondering what was wrong. Andre gave me a shove. She was of average height, around Jade's. She had glossy black hair, which fell down, freely , thick and wavy, uptil her shoulders. Her skin was tanned, like mine, a cocoa colour. She didn't were any make-up, except eyeliner. She wasn't a barbie copy like _most_ girls here. She wasn't sexy, hot, pretty or cute. _She was beautiful. _

" Where's Mr. Si... Siko?.. Mr. Sikowitz's class?" She finally finished of. I didn't blame her. Sikowitz'z name _was _hard to pronouce. She looked up from the paper, a friendly smile on her face. That smile didn't last long, because as soon as her eyes came in contact with mine, it dissappeared, and her faced mirrored mine.

_Shock_.

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! Sort of. I guess. Please R&R! See that review button below? Well click it! **

**Anyways QOTD: Who's the girl? (No need to guess anyways she isn't a regular character) Why is Beck surprised? Why is she surprised? What's they're relationship with each other? And do the others know her (by others i mean the other five) **


	2. A Playground with a Timeline

**A/N: PLEASE review! I'd much appreciate it! Again first story-ish. I made an another one but I abandoned it at the first chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious and if I did I wouldn't be a saddo in my room writing imaginary stories.**

Beck's POV

"_Where's Mr. Si... Siko?.. Mr. Sikowitz's class?" She finally finished off. I didn't blame her. Sikowitz'z name__was__hard to pronounce. She looked up from the paper, a friendly smile on her face. That smile didn't last long, because as soon as her eyes came in contact with mine, it disappeared, and her faced mirrored mine._

_Shock__._

"Beck?" She said in a barely audible whisper. "Beckett James Oliver?"

I chuckled. "Angie Belle Jean" My arms spread wide, inviting her in for a hug. She accepted the invite and she squeezed me.

"I haven't seen you since… well last week!" Her face was lit up, she chuckled, a beautiful grin spread over her face.

"Wait, wait. You two know each other?" Robbie asked, his finger motioning at me and Angie.

"Obviously, why would they know each other's names?" Rex replied, knocking Robbie on his head.

"Hey! That hurt!" Robbie frowned, a deep crease frown upon his forehead.

Angie was obviously amused by Robbie and his puppet. "Cool dummy, what's his name?" She asked Robbie.

"His name is Robbie!" Rex replied.

"I think she was talking to me!" Robbie glared at Rex, annoyed that his chance with talking to a girl was crushed by his puppet.

"As you can probably tell, the guy with his hand up Rex's… _ass_, is Robbie Shapiro" I butt in, not in the mood for an argument, between an inanimate object and a guy wearing girl pants. "And we the little dude _with _a hand up his ass is Rex"

"That is Andre Harris" Andre shot a resplendent smile.

"Tori Vega" Tori tilted her head invitingly.

"Jade West" Jade's face was impassive, dull and life-less.

"Hi" Jade said indecisively.

"And Cat Valentine"

"Hello! My name is Cat!" Cat quirkily answered.

"Like I _just_ pointed out" I said bluntly.

"Hey, I'm Angie!" Angie announced, waving at my five friends behind me. Cat's enthusiasm was undeniable.

"Hi Angie! My name is Cat" Cat had a sincere smile on her face, waving at Angie. She waved. A lot. Angie's face was confused, but brushed of Cat's odd demeanor.

"Cat, like the animal? 'Cause I just _love_ cats!" Angie hoped her response would make Cat chipper. Oh how she was wrong.

"What's that supposed to mean!" And there goes Cat.

"Nothing, just tha-" Angie was cut off.

"Ok!" Cat's eyes were doe-like, large and sparkling.

"So… What brings you to Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked curiously, wondering what talents hid under this otherwise ordinary looking girl.

"Um… I guess acting, dancing and music," Sheepishness washed over Angie's face, embarrassed at what she was about to reveal next. "And singing is… well let's just say your ears won't be agonized by only hearing me talk" everyone laughed.

"Cute, talented and funny, Man Beck you sure are lucky!" Andre playfully punched my arm.

"Um… we aren't dating" I made a face at Andre

"We're just friends. Unless you count our 'one night stand'" Angie laughed.

"Wait, Beck you didn't…" Jade's eyebrow raised, amused to find out about how my sex-life was going. If I even had one. _Yes, _if you haven't guessed I _am_ a virgin.

"NO!" I was visibly annoyed that Jade thought I was a man-whore. "It's a joke! We went on a date set-up by her dad and well we just remained friends"

"Yeah, and my dad's a cop and he got this great promotion over here, so we moved. And I live up the street from Beck's, meaning we stayed friends."

"So when was this set-up date?" Jade asked, ready for a tantrum if it was revealed I had cheated on her.

"Possibly a month, no longer" Angie's smile was lustrous.

I smiled to no one but myself as I remembered back to the day I met Angie's dad.

"_Son, you're in a lot of trouble. I'll have to give you a ticket" A man in his mid-forties told me "You notice you had been speeding, any statements confirming as to why this has happened?"_

_I was nervous, my hands were clammy and my eyes were focused on the sand of the playground I was in. We had pulled over right next to the playground; I got out of my car and stood on the fleecy sand. The little playground wasn't far from my home; I had grown up on this playground. If there was a timeline about the memories I had on the playground, at the end of the (Remarkably extensive) timeline a new one would be added. "Speeding ticket" it would be written. _

"_I was in a hurry getting out of my house" I replied sheepishly. My head hung low, my old sneakers, lightly kicked the sand._

"_And why was that so?" the man raised his eyebrow at, and studied me. _(It's weird how everyone can raise one eyebrow. I can only raise two. I still have that look on my face but, it can never be compared to the 'one eyebrow' effect. Plus it doesn't look as cool.)

"_We needed milk. And the shops were about to close. But, now I won't have my delicious milk, and will have to return to my family with no milk and a speeding ticket" I faked a pity sigh. The police officer just laughed. I could tell he wasn't a dead-serious man and knew how to take a joke. _

"_You know what boy, I like you. And I might just not give you a ticket" YES! My face light up, and I smiled from ear to ear. "But" Oh crap. He said 'but'. "You'll have to take my daughter on a date" _

_Damn. "Is she… um" I couldn't find the words to describe a person, who needed their own father to ask someone to take her on a date. Did I forget to mention he was a cop?_

"_A loser? Nope. Actually, many guys have asked her. But she never liked anyone of them. They were usually cocky, a jerk and not even funny. She loves funny guys. It's like the top of her list. And you seem very nice. Very cool and laid back. And funny. She prefers substance over style and you sir have got it. But you do dress pretty decent" He winked_

"_Do you have a picture of her?" I asked_

_He pulled out his wallet and showed a picture of her. She was stunning, gorgeous and beautiful. "Wow" The cop looked at me._

"_I'm a cop, so don't try anything funny!" _

"_I'm taking this as a yes? And I won't get a ticket?" I raised both my eyebrows._

"_You got a deal"_

_And he shook my hand._

I never regretted that day.

**A/N: What did you think? PLEASE review! They just make my day Constructive criticism only! And if you're wondering most of the POV'S will be from Beck's view, and maybe Angie. The others might to, but not as much as Beck or Angie.**


	3. Baldwin's Botox?

**A/N: Please review! It may sound stupid but my mood is automatically lifted by them **

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, don't own Victorious. But, I guess I own Angie, right?**

Angie's POV

It turned out I had all the same classes as Beck, which is pretty cool considering, he's the only person I know here. Also, because of our schedules and the fact that he knew me, we were declared as 'buddies'. He'd have to show me around HA, and tell me about the rules and regulations. This was pretty stupid considering we were already friends, and didn't need any bubbly tags. But I couldn't complain because I would have felt a bit strained being shown around by some fervent girl, who probably didn't give a shit about me.

"And this is your locker" Beck indicated to a top locker, which was now considered mine. But, there was something incoherent about it. It was a deep gray, the colour of traditional lockers. But it was already evident this was no traditional school. This fact could be testified by just looking over my shoulder to see kids randomly dancing in the hallway. I looked at the locker next to mine, a keyboard. The locker under me was a transparent painting. I looked behind me to see a fish aquarium on one locker, _'Love it like you feel it' _written on another one. I went around the corner and saw a bunch of food stuck on one, '_Make it shine'_ written on another.

Beck could undoubtedly notice my agitation. He was much amused by it. Distaste marked my face. "My locker is gray" I said bluntly

"Yes, it is" Beck smirked "Is there a problem?"

"The others. They aren't"

"Exactly!" His finger pointed at my plain locker "And you're the only who can fix that"

"Ok so wait. You're telling me that when Kenny Leno, in my old school, painted his locker he got in trouble. But here I am _motivated_ to decorate my locker?" I was perplexed.

His fingers ran through his hair. How did he get it like that anyway? "Yup and it's all in your hands"

_Damn. This school is wicked!_

Beck's POV

"_Ok so wait. You're telling me that when Kenny Leno, in my old school, painted his locker he got in trouble. But here I am motivated to decorate my locker?" Her face was filled with shock and excitement._

_I ran my fingers through my hair, it lightly massaged my head and made my hair just a little bit fluffier "Yup and it's all in your hands" _

I smile spread across her face, as she piled her new books into her locker. I stood there staring at her; it appeared to be as if she was deep in thought. Possibly thinking about ideas for her locker. She twirled around and caught me focusing on her.

"Yes?" She asked me, concern filling her voice. She was leaning against her locker.

"You're standing in the way of my locker" I pointed out at the locker below her.

"This is yours?" She was pointing at my 'transparent' locker

"Yeah, why?" _Shit_. She must think I'm an idiot.

"No, it's just that I think it's pretty cool. It kind of stands out, as if you're not afraid of showing people who you are. Like you have no secrets and neither does your locker. Showing everybody, like an open book"

'_Like you have no secrets _

_And neither does your glass_

_Showing everybody, _

_Like an open book._

_But that's a lie _

'_Cause we all know that_

_Everyone has one secret_

_Little or big_

_It's still there_

_It's always there._

_Your glass may contain,_

_Cranberry juice or _

_Alcoholic wine._

_But no one will actually know_

_Until they have a taste of it._

_A taste of your drink._

_A taste of your life.'_

_No. Way_. She had just quoted a line from my favourite writer, Alex R. Bedwin. I remember when I mentioned him; neither of my friends was really that excited. I felt a bit lonely on this subject, considering I was the only person who knew him. Nobody still knows who he is. I particularly remembered an incident that happened about three weeks ago.

"_Guys! Guess what?" I asked my friends, as they poked at their salads and chewed on their burritos._

"_Beck, There's no actual point as to saying 'Guess what?' because in the end no one's actually guessing and you'll anyways tell us what it is" Andre pointed out as he took a bite of his pepperoni pizza._

"_Ok…" I was concerned by Andre's remark_

"_Anyways Alex Bedwin is having a book signing in Venice Beach next month!" I exclaimed, my excitement was impossible to hide._

"_Oh my god that's so cool! I never knew he had a book!" Cat's face lit up_

_I frowned "Cat. He's a writer. His whole life is basically dedicated to books" _

"_No…, he's an actor. You know he looks like he had Botox…" Cat smiled laughing at the word. _

"_Botox" she recited._

"_Cat. That's Alec Baldwin." I corrected "And now that you mention it he does look like he had Botox"_

"_Well according to my Pear Pad 2!" Robbie announced. _

_Everyone just groaned._

I remembered Robbie droning on about Alec Baldwin and other celebrities. And smile a little.

Then I thought of a tremendous idea, if I say so myself. I was actually surprised that I could think of something so ingenious.

"Alex Bedwin" I whispered out loud

"Huh?" Angie questioned me.

"Alex Bedwin. The quote. You obviously renovated it to fit the situation. But you still knew the quote."

"How do you know him?"

"He's my favourite writer"

"Mine too" she replied blushing a little. "I thought I was the only person who knew him"

"Well I thought so too until about 2 seconds ago" I let out a little laugh. Then remembered the actual reason I mentioned him.

"Um, I was just wondering. What are you doing this Saturday?" I bit down on my lip.

"Uh, nothing actually" She looked at me, her eyes dancing with humour.

_Oh shit. Why am I even doing this? _

"Well on Saturday, there's this book signing Alex Bedwin's doing. And I was wondering if you would, want to go with me?" I looked at her my eyes filled with aspiration. "As friends if you want to" I hastily added. I didn't want an awkward repeat of our first date. It wasn't awkward but it felt bizarre.

"Um, sure I'd love to!" She gave me a hypnotizing smile. "Call me"

I felt warm and fuzzy inside.

_Shit did I just ask her out?_

**A/N: What did you think? Review please! Was this one good? And tell your friends if you liked it!**

**Constructive criticism only.**


	4. Insecure Men

**A/N: Please review And really got nothing to say except…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. The only thing I own is Angie. And she doesn't even exist.**

Angie's POV

Days passed by, minding its own business. Nothing extremely stimulating or odd happened. Just school. Except the fact that everything was exciting. Well for me at least. For the average of the students at the school, everything was just normal. I found everything exciting. I felt like a fan girl that had smuggled herself onto a movie set. Enveloped by a bunch of movie stars. Life was a passing day for them, while for me it was excruciatingly divine.

Well, we were aspiring actors, so I guess it's pretty close to the scenario.

Classes were really engaging and lively. My favourite had to be improv class with Mr. Sikowitz. Especially because we had to make everything on the way, from the top of our head. No script or directions.

Mr. Sikowitz himself was much diverting. He wore lots of innovating clothes and _always _had something in his hand. Usually a coconut with a straw poking through it, which he would consistently sip.

That day he had a jar with two scrambled eggs in it. He shook it vigorously for two minutes. "AHA!" He yawped. Everyone's attention diverted from Andre's and Eli's skit to Mr. Sikowitz.

I shot Beck a confused glance. He just shook his head. Even though everyone knew Mr. Sikowitz was very weird, they still couldn't guess him.

"What happened?" Tori spoke up, speaking directly at the odd teacher.

"I have made scrambled eggs in a jar!" He announced. The class was eerily quiet

"Looks like bursted intestines" Jade stated, her fascination with the jar undeniable. "Kinda looks like the fatty lump I got from the hospital" I smiled at Jade, impressed. She shot back a toothy smile.

Wait, didn't Rex say Jade never smiled? I couldn't forget that, since he said that directly after he mentioned she's only sweat once in her life.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked Sikowitz. His eyes were still transfixed on the jar. "Throw it away" a frown was on his face, but it was wiped out as soon as it dropped into the trash. "Isn't that a waste of eggs, and time?" I was still curious as to this impulsive teacher.

"Yes it is"

"Then why did you-" Beck cut me off.

"No point in asking" He told me. The teacher was boring a hole on the inside of the trash.

"What about our skit?" Andre called out from the mini stage. His question was never answered as the bell had rung.

I retreated from the class, followed by a bunch of eager students. It was everyone's favourite subject.

Lunch.

I strided over to my locker, which was stationed next to Andre's, keyboard locker.

"Wazzup?" Andre asked me, as he executed his musical code on his locker.

"Nothing really, just going on with life" I answered, putting in my own combination code.

"Whacha gonna do with it?" Andre was talking about my still plain locker.

"A meaningful painting, which still represents a locker" I piled my fresh books, unkemptly, into my locker. Andre just nodded slightly. Something was on his mind and he wanted to ask me.

"So…"

"So what?" I was confused at Andre's behavior.

"Any guys you like around here?" I knew where this was going, and decided to put an end with it.

"Andre I'm not going to go out with you or one of your friends who happen to have a crush on me" I bluntly stated.

"Snappy woman!" Andre laughed. "You sure know how to take control and stand up"

"Yeah well I think a woman's job isn't to watch from the sidelines in the kitchen" Andre seemed impressed with my ability.

Beck lumbered up to us. "Hey guys" He leaned on a locker and smiled using only the right side of his mouth.

The _half smile_ as I called it. Not a distant smile, but one where you sort of grin and smirk at the same time. But without looking arrogant or like a dumbass. I remembered Colonel from my old school doing it a lot. So much that it peeved everyone, as if he had a secret that no one knew. But when Beck did it, it was pretty cute.

"We were talking about women rights" Andre gave me a little wink.

"What the?" Beck questioned, censoring his original words.

"I was talking about how women shouldn't be underrated, just because men basically control everything. In my opinion I think the only reason this happens is because men appear threatening and bulky on the outside. While on the inside they're just as insecure as girls." I smirked at the two boys who appeared offended.

Beck's POV

"_I was talking about how women shouldn't be underrated, just because men basically control everything. In my opinion I think the only reason this happens is because men appear threatening and bulky on the outside. While on the inside they're just as insecure as girls." She smirked at us, seemingly pleased at herself. I couldn't lie I was a bit offended._

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I started.

"Men aren't insecure!" Andre objected.

"Yes, they are" Angie refused to accept the obvious truth. I rolled my eyes_._

_Women._

"Beck, tell me how many times you fluff your hair?" She raised _both_ eyebrows at me. I was a little bit relieved that I wasn't the only one, seemingly unable to raise _an_ eyebrow. "And Andre, how many times a week do you workout?"

_Fuck._ She beat us at our own game. Then something flickered in my brain.

_Bingo!_

"But." A leer was on my face. "That doesn't prove that men are _as_ insecure as women" I high-fived Andre and proceeded to do my 'happy dance'

"Oh but it does" a vile smile, her eyes twinkled like she was about to murder me. She might as well have murdered me with _that_ look on her face. It was kind of unnerving and intimidated me.

"And how does it?" I tried sounding obdurate, but Angie knew I wasn't deceiving anyone.

"See you don't know this. But girls spend an average of an hour, possibly more, trying to impress. _You_" Her face was up close to mine, an apathetic look on her face. Her nose was inches from mine. Andre could notice the heat and apprehension. Scratch my previous comments, about that smile on her face. The killing smile. _This_ was definitely much more sickening. A sweat trickled down the side of my face. I hastily wiped it with the back of my hand.

"Girl's spend _ages_ trying to impress guys. Trying to impress you. See they_ know_ what they want, and try everything to look good for them. Guys are imbeciles and just confuse everyone. Some guys say they like girls with a large booty. Simple right? Get a large ass and get liked? _Wrong_. Some guys like skinny girls with no hint of meat on their bones. And then make fun of the weightier girls about their big but"

Angie's dark brown eyes bore into my dark brown ones. A shiver ran through my body.

"So what do guys like?" She said, teasing me "The one with the giant ass or the one with nothing left on her?" Every word she said stung me like a pin. Every second ticked on like a painful hour.

"Exactly!" She spat out, when Andre and I failed to come up with an answer. "Men don't know what they want, leaving them more insecure than girls. Because we know what we want and set action to it. While guys laze around not sure what's happening. They don't know what they want"

Her eyes were saddening and dark as she said the next thing.

"_They don't know who they are"_

She looked at me for a second. The same disconcerted look on her face. She then proceeded to walk away flamboyantly. She bursted through the hall doors and went outside to the cafeteria.

Andre looked at me, perplexed. My face mirrored his.

"Damn" Andre said looking at the hall doors that were still swinging, from Angie's mighty push.

"I know"

_Oh my god._

**A/N: What did you think? Was it good? R&R please! **

**And QOTD: Why was Angie acting this way? **


	5. Broken Glass With Clowns

**A/N: Please review and really got nothing to say except…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. Can't think of anything funny or witty**

Beck's POV

"_They don't know who they are"_

_She looked at me for a second. The same disconcerted look on her face. She then proceeded to walk away flamboyantly. She bursted through the hall doors and went outside to the cafeteria. _

_Andre looked at me, perplexed. My face mirrored his._

"_Damn" Andre said looking at the hall doors that were still swinging, from Angie's mighty push. _

"_I know" _

_Oh my god._

"Let's go for lunch" Andre said unexpectedly. I snapped out of my trance and remembered what we were supposed to actually be doing. Andre and I walked through the doors, the doors where Angie previously bursted through. We went outside, into the summery and roasting air of what we call LAX. Angie seemed to be helping Robbie on a new, agitating song of his. I still failed to attempt to forget his song about 'Broken Glass'. It creeped me out. And it was supposed to be a kiddies song.

" _It's fun to run  
>It's fun to play<br>It's fun to make things out of clay  
>It's fun to fill your car with gas<br>It's fun to break things  
>Made of glass"<em>

_Everyone smiled and nodded at each other. It was a cool song for the toddlers. That's what we all thought._

_Until he sang the next line.  
><em> 

"_Broken glass can cut your hand and then you'll bleed across the land  
>Ask any women,child,or man<br>The dangers that you'll have  
>With broken glass<em>

_Broken glass is not a food  
>So don't you listen to some dude<br>That says Put cheese on broken glass  
>And make a sand-a-which<br>Outta broken glass"_

_We all cut him off. _

"_I like it" Jade stated her opinion. Tori and Andre then proceeded to talk about other songs. _

_But Robbie butt in._

_"Let's sing a song about broken glass  
>I'll help you write it after class<br>No song can surpass, the song we sing_

_About broken glass  
>HARMONICA SOLO! "<em>

_Robbie started playing the harmonica. _

"_NO!" Tori cut off._

Oh the memories.

"Wait, how about 'Clowns are scary they're also hairy with some orange hair and a fake red smile'?" Angie suggested lyrics for Robbie's song, which apparently was about clowns.

"Hey" Andre and I said blankly. It was distressing trying not to make eye contact with Angie. I sat down next to Andre and Cat.

"What took you so long?" Cat asked. Her large eyes blinked, innocently.

Angie chewed slowly on her sandwich, smacking her lips while studying Andre and me guardedly, from across the circular table.

"Nothing we were just talking" I replied. Angie went back to dispatching her sandwich.

"Hey wanna hear my new song?" Robbie asked us.

"NO!" We all yelled in reciprocity. We were all extremely eager for Robbie to not commence, in singing his disturbing song.

"Geez! Harsh you guys!" Robbie replied apparently hurt.

I sort of wanted to see him cry. To watch his male make-up, melt away, from his salty tears. Not that I was vile or vexatious. But I wanted to see what it was like watching a guy with smudged make-up. I wondered if Robbie would be really unappealing without make up. Cause I've seen a picture of J-Lo, without makeup, on the internet. And let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"I want to hear it," Jade stated. We all looked at the intense, Goth girl. "What! it's catchy"

Cat then started yapping about something her brother did, like vacuum a cat or whatever. Then, apparently he ate something of hers. Whatever she said I bet was promiscuous and ineffective. Don't blame me wrong. I love that girl but sometimes she seems valueless in conversations.

Either ways, I wasn't really paying attention to anything around me.

I kept rationalizing about what Angie had said earlier.

"_They don't know who they are"_

Those six words kept recapitulating in my head. What did it mean?  
><em> "They don't know who they are"<em>

Then I acknowledged a particular word that ticked me.

"_They don't know who they are"_

Could it be?

No, it couldn't.

But the evidence was right there.

"_They__ don't know who they are"_

Her words weren't pointed at Andre or me.

She said 'they'. I'm certain of it. I couldn't be hallucinating, but I wasn't sure exactly. I had to justify she actually said it.

I leaned towards Andre and susurrated "Dude, what did, Angie say right before she left? As in exactly?"

"Um, something around the lines of 'They don't know who they are' or something like that". Andre replied "Why?"

"Nothing"

"_They don't know who they are" _Her words replayed again.

I had to talk to her.

I leaned across the Yale blue table. "I need to talk to you" I said softly at Angie. She looked up from her half eaten sandwich.

"Sure" she replied. She immersed her sandwich in the clear sandwich wrap, beckoning her head for us to leave. She grabbed her Jet Brew Styrofoam coffee cup and rose from her seat.

I led her towards the Janitors closet. I went there for my troubles.

And this was a definite dilemma.

On the way she disposed the sandwich but continued sipping her coffee.

I shut the ochre door, and leaned on it. It may seem idiotic but, I couldn't give her the chance to elope.

Angie's POV

Beck led me to the janitor's closet. The area of privacy for our gang.

_This can't be good._

I threw my sandwich away. There was no point of holding on to it, because lunch would be over and I wouldn't have any other chance to eat it. I kept my coffee and sipped on it, continually.

When we reached the closet Beck shut the door and leaned on it. _Crap. _No chance of escape now. He thrust his hands into his jean pocket.

How did he look so nifty when doing that?

It was evidently not going to be enjoyable for me. So I decided to get cozy and leaned on the wall across from Beck.

"So you wanted to talk?" I took a gulp of my latte, its warm, liquid substance glided through my throat.

"Yeah" He looked down at the floor "It's about what you said. You know about guys" He gnawed the bottom of his lip, delicately.

"Yeah, what about it?" I talked gradually, taking my time. I didn't want to make this anymore inconvenient than it already was.

"Your last lines, before you left were 'They don't know who they are'," He looked up and made eye contact. "What did you mean about it?"

"Just that guys don't know thyself, and can't figure themselves out" I said coolly. Beck could undeniably see through my slander.

"No, what does it _really_ mean?" He looked at me concerned "Come on. You're like my best friend. You can tell me anything" He ceased momentarily, before continuing.

"I care about you. And what you said worries me" His brown eyes were distraught and sincere.

I found it really sweet and considerate that he said that.

I hesitated a bit before adjudicating to tell the story. I took a last sip of my coffee and set the cup on the shelf next to Beck.

I didn't go back to leaning against the wall and stood in between both walls. Standing halfway, the previous space between us decreased to a half or less.

I hesitated and continued.

"I was a freshman in high school." I started, telling Beck the story.

_My_ story_._

The story that made me the person I was.

_And the reason why._

**A/N: What did you think? Review please! It tells me about the type of writer I am. And I don't want to think I'm good when I'm actually crappy at writing. R&R and show that button some LOVE 3**

**So question: What do you think was it was about? (What Angie Said?) And what did she mean by it? **


	6. A Freshman in High School

**Something's happened to my computer. So excuse if anything's spelled wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. And carry on…**

Beck's POV

"I was a freshman in high school." Angie started telling me. "It was an exciting year for me. I mean high school!" Her eyes turned dark "Well it was big at the time, until I grew older and found out we have shitloads of homework and it's an utter crap hole!" Her voice was cold and sarcastic. It was really heart breaking seeing her in such a state. I couldn't have this happening to my best friend.

She looked up from the floor. Her brown eyes were prevading salty tears. She looked back down at the crummy green floor, as if she was dissappointed.

Her lip was quivering violently. "I can't do this." She muttered.

She walked towards me. Well more like stepped, because we were in a confined little closet. And we were inundated by bins and mops, so that didn't service us either.

She tried to get past me, to unbolt the door. I just stood there, stubborn as a mule. If there was the liability, I would've been more stubborn than a jack-ass.

I thwarted the door. "No" I mumbled. I couldn't let her vamoose. She had a predicament and was trying to oversee it by fleeing. My eyes were hard and contemplative. I couldn't let this happen.

She tried shoving me to the side, but to no avail. I might not be the largest of guys, but I was bigger than Angie. She let out a little growl. I didn't know people had the endowment to even let out a growl. Well, not until that moment when Angie did.

She seemed distressed, trying to push me out the way.

Angie's POV

**(A/N: This is gonna be really short and then back to Beck!)**

I pushed and shoved at Beck. He seemed cemented to the floor, like his boots were secured on. I knew this wasn't going to get me anywhwere.

Then I thought of another idea.

_Let's get physical._

I thrashed at him. Punching and yelling out abhorrent curses. I had come up with names so obscene; I myself was flabbergasted I was using such words. I punched him, kicked him. Anything to get him out of the way.

I didn't want to pummel him too bad so I abstained from the more sensatory areas.

His hands were seized enduringly around my wrists, his 'man jewelery' digging into my soft skin. Beck was really skinny and looked quite limp. He _looked_. He had light muscles, nothing bulky. But his stability was phenomenal and undeniable. He was stronger than he looked. Much stronger. If Beck was this strong, I mediated on how strong Andre would be.

_Don't mess with the guys._ I mentally noted to myself. Well atleast Beck and Andre, not really sure about Robbie.

"Stop" He cried softly. I resisted, trying to come out as the bigger one. "Stop!" He yelled at me. I couldn't abdicate. I just couldn't.

_He couldn't know. Know one could. It wasn't huge, but it changed a whole outlook on guys for me. _

"STOP IT!" He shouted once more. I hesitated on commandment. I was astounded that he could even use a temper of voice like that. He was panting ruggedly.

I looked up at him. His face molded into a concerned frown. And then startingly, as if out of space, I collapsed into his strong arms. And let the tears stream abundantly.

Beck's POV

I excpected her to start screaming at me.

"What do you want!" She would've snarled.

But she didn't. She possibly did the explicit opposite. She fell on me, her arms, huggin her chest. And cried. She just cried and cried, her tears soaking my flannel shirt, over a grey vest. I've never seen anyone so vulnerable. Like a homeless cat. A homeless hungry cat, with three legs and no tail. A baby one. We probably stayed in this position for 5 minutes. I finally noticed her crying reducing. Slowly, little by little. Baby steps. Until she finally stopped altogether. She let out a little sniffle.

"What had happened?" I whispered softly into her hair. I gently carresed her velvety, raven hair. I surmised her to pull back and tell me everything. But instead she just resided in my chest.

"I was a freshman" she mumbled, her words barely audible. "High school was supposed to be a big turn for me." She hesitated to take a small breathe.

"There was this girl, Anna, and her locker was next to mine. The average amount of classes I had, she had the same." She nestled in a bit more in my chest.

"She was really nice and had become my best friend. She also had a brother and since she didn't have a car, they had to go home together. So her brother would wait by her locker, for her. He was a junior. I had developed a little crush on him. I had seen him alot when I was at her house and when we ate dinner and stuff. He started waiting by her locker more, standing next to her classes. Once I was at Anna's house, her mom was out, so her dad was cooking and he messed something up in the kitchen. So Anna went to help him. I just sat in her room, waiting for her. Then her brother, Jason, came in. And we got talking and stuff. I can't even remember what we were talking about because I was just so happy talking to him. Then we heard Anna come up, so he exited, cause he wasn't allowed inside. But, then he stopped at the door way and well, asked me out. And since I had a crush on him I had undeniably said." She stopped for a second, breathing hard. I could feel it, cause my arms were around her.

"You said yes" I finished of. She just nodded.

"I said yes" She muttered every word as if she regretted it.

"Anna was a bit weirded out that Jason and I were going out, but she was pretty cool with it. It was sort of perfect for me. I see my best friend, and my boyfriend's there. I see my boyfriend and my best friend's there. And I could never get jealous of my best friend liking my boyfriend, because he was her brother. It was almost too perfect. We were going strong, we were exclusive. We had made out a few times on his bed, but we never went far..." She pulled back a bit and looked at me, as if surmising me to say something. But then she nuzzled back into me. " One night I had just finished my homework and I got a call. From Jason. He had asked me to come over and since I had nothing better to do, I went. But when I went to his house I noticed no one was home. No mom or dad. No sister. No maid. Just no one. I was a little bit afraid of this, but continued on nevertheless. So he took me up to his room and we made out and stuff. We just made out. _But he wanted more_." I braced a bit. My arms around her tightened, as if sheltering her from harm.

" I resisted, but he tried. He managed to get my skirt off." Her voice broke at the last sentence. She started sobbing again.

"But did he?" I asked. It was too horrible to finish the sentence. She was trembling gently. I was holding my breath.

"No" I let out an exasperated sigh.

" But he tried. He tried. He started screaming at me for being so stupid. He called me a stupid little girl. He called me a bitch. A slut. A whore. He called me really bad names" Her voice was soft and slow.

"But you're not" I assured her. No, one could downgrade her.

"I know but he still called me them. He tried. And this time I grabbed his hair. He started yelling and cursing. I then kicked him in the groin. and ran. I had my cellphone call 911. But I couldn't speak. At this point I was running down the stairs. My skirt in one hand and my cellphone in the other. I couldn't say anything. But I managed to squeak the word 'help' out. Thank fully. They tracked down the area and police came rushing. It turns out that Jason had a stash of booze under his bed. And he got in really big trouble for that. And Anna was mad at me, because it trns out that Jason had given her a bottle of vodka. My best friend turned on me and my boyfriend thought I was stupid and broke up with me" She stiffened before continuing. "They spread rumors about me, Jason and Anna. I was forcefully made to change my locker with Anna's bestie."

"They're horrible people. They're horrible" I stroked her hair. It took my best not to punch the wall. No one could do this to her.

"I couldn't take it. I couldn't take all the harrassing. They spray painted my locker with the word 'Slut' written on it. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take it Beck" She cried really hard. She bawled and weeped. Stumbled, mutterred and babbled.

"I couldn't take it" She mumbled every few seconds. When she had turned placid again, she proceeded.

"School sucked. Everyone bullied me. I had to beg my parents to move me to a different school. It was pretty ok until-" She stopped, concluding that she had told me enough.

"You can't keep it in. You have to tell someone Angie. You could speak to Lane, the guidance counsellor. Or you could tell me about it." She pondered over my proposal. She had decided to tell me instead, but then the bell rang.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

"We can't go out there looking like this" She smiled a little and let out a little chuckle.

"We look like an outright mess don't we?" I snickered. Some how this outlandish vivacity builded up. Unitl in the end we were laughing really hard. We were cluthcing our stomachs and banging on the walls lightly.

"But seriously we can't go out there" She concluded

"How about we ditch school today? We could go to the mall. Have ice-cream. What do you say?" I didn't want to afflict her into doing anything.

She looked up at me for a second. "let's go" She grinned at me. Picked up her bag, and we left the Janitors hall closet. Heading our way to the mall.

**A/N: What did you think? Review! I need to know if I'm good. I can't write crappily forever! And the next chapter is going to be happier. I found this a bit too dark and I didn't want too much drama.**


	7. Life As We Know It' much?

**Disclaimer: Do I own Victorious? Yeah! In my dreams...**

Beck's POV

We were driving away from our school, Hollywood Arts. Both my hands on the steering wheel, to my right was a gleeful and disconcerted Angie. Her hair scourged around her face, as she was dancing to 'Animals' by Nickelback. I had to hold in a laugh, looking at the energetic girl. She was really cute as she danced. The only think stopping me was that fifteen minutes ago, we were in a small janitors closet, my arms were around her and she was bawling. We were ditching school, because of the previous event.

"_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight!_" Angie's fist pumped the air.

"Someone's a bit hyper" I sang, chuckling.

"Shut up!" She playfully pierced my arm. An affectionate smile was on her face, her eyes vivid with conception. She sang along to the '_old rock 'n' roll_' radio station. I never knew such a thing existed. They had rock songs and cool old songs. All I heard was mediocre pop songs nowadays.

My thoughts went aloof as I thought about something that happened quite some time ago.

_My eyes looked along the crowd of stimulated people. Most of them adults. Next to me was Angie, her face was masked with affliction._

"_How long are we going to we wait here?" she asked me, her voice panicked. We were at an Alex Bedwin signing at the mall. _

"_An hour or two" I couldn't lie to her. I knew that under-exaggeration might make people pissed. My mother thought me that. Behind me a man in his thirties was getting disobliged by his eight year old daughter. The little girl looked up at me and smiled. I returned her greeting._

"_She's a bit young for Alex Bedwin" I told her dad. He laughed. _

" _My wife was having an important meeting today. I was forced to bring her here. Women." He frolicked " And might I ask, aren't you two a bit young also?" _

" _I guess" I said shrugging my shoulder. " I'm Beck" I shook the man's hand._

"_I'm Mike and this is my daughter Macy" Macy smiled and waved her toy hands. Mike shot me a questioned look. He was looking at Angie, who was looking ahead at the dragging line of adults. I shook my head. He was mentally asking me if she was my girlfriend._

"_This is Angie" I lightly clutched her shoulders and turned her around._

"_Hello, nice to meet you" She shook Mike's hand, who was giving me a grin that was only visible from my point. _

"_The pleasure is mine" He was smiling at Angie. _

_'He was not doing that'. I thought. _

"_So what brings you two love birds to an Alex Bedwin signing" The words 'love birds' mighty misrepresented. Mike gave me a wink._

_'I'm in deep shit' _

"_No, we're just friends" Angie face turned a light scarlett. _

"_Best friends" My arm snaked around her light shoulders. " We're a fan of his"._

_Mike talked to us the majority of the time we were there. He was very companionable and seemed enthused at the fact that kids our age were reading quite advanced books. His daughter Macy was a sweetheart and was undeniably adorable and loving. We were randomly talking about foods we hated._

"_Asparagus, I hate it" Mike's face was disgusted, at the thought of little green stalks, as his food. _

"_Cabbage!" Macy's little voice said. Her face scrunched in revolt._

"_Pickles and carrots" Angie shuddered. "Pickles are wanna be cucumbers. They're all like 'Imma think I'm a pimp just cause I'm covered in brine!'" Her voice curled in a deep voice as she ridiculed what seemed to be a pickle. "And I just hate carrots" _

" _Juiced pizza" I chuckled at the rememberance of Cat offering me a glass of my liquified pizza._

"_Speaking of foods I'm hungry. There's a little cafe next to the mall, would you guys like anything?" She asked us all. "I could go get something and come back, they have some Jet Brew" She named our favourite coffee shop. _

"_Just a coffee" I said. Angie shuffled through her purse, a look of discouragment on her face. She looked up, a little sheepish. _

"_Can I borrow some money? I'm a bit short" Angie asked._

" _Sure no problem" I said, fishing through my wallet for some money._

"_I'll have some cofee too and a hot chocolate for Macy" Mike replied._

_I finally pulled out some money, when Mike stopped me. " No, It's on me. Please." He pulled out a few notes. _

"_Thank you soo much Mike!" Angie took the money from Mike and gave him a sincere look._

_When Angie was out of ear-shot, Macy beckoned me to come to eye level with her. I crouched down on one knee and faced her._

"_Yes?" I asked the little girl. _

"_I just wanted to say, I think you guys make a really cute couple" She covered her mouth in her hand and let out a little giggle_

"_She said the same thing about Taylor Swift and that Twilight kid." Mike laughed._

"_'Life as We Know it' much?" I said mentioning a very similar scene in the dramedy movie. "But we're not dating" Macy's face was sad._

"_Why are't you? Because you should be!" _

_I sighed. I wish so too kiddo._

"_We can't because-" I was cut off with Angie coming back. "It's complicated" I rushed. And patted the little girl on the back._

"_Three coffee's and a hot chocolate!" Angie announced handing out our hot drinks, in a styrofoam cup. _

That day was amazing.

"What's up with you?" Angie asked. I snapped back into reality and concentrated on the road.

"Nothing just" I hesitated "...thinking"

_About you. _

_**Shut up. **_I argued mentally back to myself.

_Face it you like her._

_**No, I don't!**_

_Stop denying it. It's pretty obvious._

_**Is it?**_

_I knew you like her!_

_**I never said I did.**_

_Yeah you did!_

_**No, I didn't.**_

_You said 'Is it that obvious?'_

_**So!**_

_So you just admitted you like her._

_**That doesn't mean any-**_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed out loud.

"I didn't say anything" Angie cautioned. She looked concerned "Are you okay?"

_Shit! Did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah, it's just-" She'd think I'm an idiot if I said I was arguing with myself. And even if she didn't, she'd ask what I was contending about.

"Just nothing" I finished off.

"You were mentally fighting with yourself" Angie stated bluntly.

_Damn! _I gave the girl less credit than she asked for.

"No, I wasn't!" I denied. I just had to deny and everything would be okay.

"Yeah you were" Angie raised her eyebrows. "I do that to myself too. It's like you're fighting with yourself mentally and the reality you get's frustrated."

I gave her _wayyyy_ too little credit.

"It's like when you remember a funny or happy moment and you smile on the inside. But it affects you so much that you smile in reality and you don't even notice" _How was someone so young so wise?_

A new song just came on. It was 'Oh Darling' by the Beatles

"Oh my god!" Angie bobbed uncontrollably in her seat. "I love this song!" She jerk forward and turned up the volume.

"_Oh darling" _Crooned Paul Mcartney.

_I have to listen to this radio more. _I thought to myself.

"_Please believe me, I'll never do you no harm"_

Angie was singing along, really _well._ Her voice intoxicating, as she harmonized with the 60's song.

_Wait! Wasn't she supposed to be bad? That's what she said the first day. Right?_

I turned the knob, lowering the volume. "Hey! I was listening to that!" Angie yelled.

"It's still on!" I protested. Angie calmed down, seeing as there was no point to attain antagonized.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure, shoot" She swayed along to the beat and lip sang the song now.

"You said you were a bad singer. And you aren't" I looked at her. She stopped swaying. And stooped down in her seat.

"How would you know?" Her voice hard and protective.

"I just heard you. I'm not deaf you know" She licked her lips. She couldn't meet my gaze. She was pondering an interpretation.

"Look we're at the mall" She pointed ahead, through my windshield. She left my question unanswered, using this as a distraction. Sure enough in the distance a mall stood.

_What was that about?_

**A/N: So this was sort of a filler. The next one is going to be them at the mall. Please Review! R&R! It'd be much appreciated!**


	8. Friend's Legacy

**I know this took some time to update. Been busy. No other excuses.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. I don't know why you'd think so otherwise.**

Beck's POV

My red Dodge Dakota slid into the parking lot of the mall. I opened the door and walked over to Angie's side.

"You ready?" I asked her as she refined down her gray top.

"Let's roll!" She rolled her hands around each other, mocking a classic disco move. She smiled broadly and strided on.

The mall's sleek glass doors slid open as we neared it, inviting us in to the large air-conditioned area, a contrast to the sunny L.A. atmosphere. Our first stop at a Baskin Robbins ice-cream shop. Our favourite. I closed my eyes and sniffed the soft aroma of ice-cream.

"What would you like?" I asked I brought my black, leather wallet out and started fishing through for some money. Angie's hands on the cool glass, leaning closer to get a look at the varieties of ice-cream available for us.

She smiled at the sight of one. "Cotton Candy" she pointed at the swirly pink and purple ice-cream. "Cone" She finished off. Her brown eyes impassioned with desire. The man behind the counter smiled as he went to grab an ice-cream scooper.

"Make that two please?" I asked. He handed us our ice-cream and I placed a few bills in return.

"Well we're here. So what do you want to do?" I licked the luscious cone in front of me, its taste dancing on my tongue. Angie continued licking her cone, pondering over the decision as to what to do. " You wanna go shopping?" She frowned and gave me a look. "I'm guessing you don't want to. Unless you'd feel awkward not doing it with your 'girlfriends'" My fingers quoting the word girlfriends.

Angie chuckled and gave me a look from the side. "Beck" She turned to look at me, evidently charmed at what I said. " I won't feel awkward shopping with a guy." She hesitated "Well unless I'm shopping for um..." She cleared her throat. " Woman produc-"

"Stop!" I yelled. Cutting her sentence short. And glad to. I closed my eyes.

_I do not wanna go there._

We started talking about school, friends and just random stuff. We ended up roaming around. For some reason, we ran out of things to talk about. A reserved ambiance pursued after.

"What are we gonna' do?" I asked taking the last bite of my cone. Angie finishing off hers too. She abruptly stopped us.

"Let's go" She grabbed my wrists nimbly and prevailed me ahead. She finally pulled me to a music store. Pianos, guitars, violins, harps, trumpets, horns, flutes, cellos, fiddles and saxophones. Any instrument you name was possibly allocated in that store.

Her eyes set on a beautiful jet black grand piano. She sat on the black leather stool, as I picked an acoustic guitar from the wall.

She started playing a recognizable tune and I played along with her. It was Adele. Or at least Bob Dylan. Make You Feel My Love. I half expected her to sing. I _wanted_ her to sing. Just to hear that voice. To make sure I wasn't hallucinating in the car. You could conceptualize my disappointment as she started humming the song instead. Her eyes were closed, her hair dwindling into her face. She couldn't see the glumness in my face. Either ways we sat there playing a few songs for a few minutes. Then we moved onto other instruments. Violins and cellos. We didn't know how to play them so it sound like a dying manatee.

The clerks didn't really mind. As long as we weren't breaking anything they didn't mind much. We weren't driving anyone away either. Well that was until some posh old man walked in. He had a Hitler moustache, a monocle and a walking cane.

_Who had a monocle nowadays?_

The staff didn't think it would be good business if there where two teenagers messing around on instruments. The man wouldn't want to buy a piano that was touched by our 'filthy' hands. Possibly just a show for his guests in his large mansion. Either way it was probably going to collect dust from him not using it. But no worries one of his twenty maids will clear it off. The shop manager shooed us off and we gave in.

Once we were out of earshot and standing on the escalator, I turned to Angie. "Did you see his?" I made a circle from my hand and placed it on my right eye.

"And his?" She placed a finger on her upper lip.

"And his. was so!" My arms waved in exaggeration.

"And the. You know!"

"And he just looked so!" I burst out laughing. We grasped our stomachs from the tender pain. Angie wiped a desolate tear from her eye.

"Hey! Let's go in there!" Angie exclaimed as we stepped of the escalator. She pointed at a dandy vintage store.

"Let's roll!" I mimicked Angie, rolling my arms around each other.

We perambulated into the shop, racks of clothes surrounding us. Hats, scarves and jewelery lined the walls. The shop was indistinct and had an odd musty smell. Sort of like home.

Angie held my hand and led me through the store. Her hand felt silky, serene, it felt comfortable and warm.

_Like home. _

She threw an oversized coat at me and grabbed a jacket. We ran into the changing rooms and tried it on.

"Whaddya think?" Angie smiled posing her jacket.

I laughed and flipped up my collar. "Dashing" I said in an old 60's voice.

We messed around and tried on inconsistent types of clothes each time. I don't know how long we spent doing that, but it was long. In the end we didn't actually buy anything. Angie spotted a colourful silk scarf.

"Perfect" She muttered as she grabbed it from the rack.

"For what?" I asked evidently baffled at what she meant.

"For _you_" She wrapped the scarf around my neck and looked up. A small smile on her face.

I looked at her, my eyes in contact with hers. Eye to eye. Brown on brown. She was still looking up, her eyes soft. The moment lasted seconds, even though it felt like hours. I could never explain the feeling I felt at that point. Like a million knots were forming in my stomach. Like butterflies were fluttering around. Like fireworks going off above my head. Like my heart had leaped out, into my throat.

_All at the same time._

Like I had a million knots, with butterflies flying around it. While my heart leaped out into my throat with fireworks above my head.

So it wasn't like I had kissed her. But it was probably equal to it. Because what I felt. I was sure she felt it too. It was in her eyes. They're like the window to someone's soul. And her window was open, for me to see inside. She definitely felt it.

She broke the gaze, looking behind my shoulders, as if checking to be sure of something. Her eyes fazed at what she saw behind me. I had to say I was disheartened she broke the gaze. But I forgot about it when she said the next thing.

"Oh my god. It's Mister Ramoray" She whispered hastily. "No sudden movements"

I turned around gradually. Sure enough our teacher was there. He was entering the shop , browsing for clothes. Our class after lunch was supposed to be his. And we weren't in it. Which meant that if he saw us he'd know we were ditching.

I looked at the watch in my hand. School was still running. No it couldn't be. I looked at the clock behind the pay counter. Same time.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_SHIT!_

And I was sure Angie was thinking the same thing too. Cause the 'windows to her soul' were apprehensive. Same as mine.

"What do we do?" She whispered. Positioning herself so that our teacher wouldn't see our faces.

"As he moves deeper into the store, we'll move towards the exit. Then we'll make a break for my house" My tongue moved along the surface of my lips, dampening it.

"And if he walks into us?" She pulled the scarf of me and returned it to the rack. She took the black fedora off of her head and slowly returned it to it's original location.

"He won't." I replied confidently " The blue jacket he always wears?"

"yeah, what about it"

"Well if you turn ever so slightly, across the room to your right. There's an _exact_ replica of that jacket" she turned to her right, across the room a blue jacket, that Mister Ramoray always wore was hanging. The teacher himself, slowly walking towards it.

"That doesn't mean he's gonna buy it" She hissed back.

"Yes, but what if there was one in green for him?" She turned again, spotting a green version of the coat hanging next to it.

"Let's go, he's heading this way" Her hands pushed lightly on my back, leading me towards the entrance.

"Excuse me" A man's voice called out, a hand tapped me. I stopped cold in my tracks. Oh my god it couldn't be him.

"Yes?" I turned around slowly. I let out an exasperated sigh. It was just a store clerk.

"Are you going to buy that?" He beckoned at the green paisley scarf that was still hanging limply around Angie's neck.

I looked at Mr. Ramoray who was still checking out the green jacket, following my prediction, much to my pleasure.

"Oh sorry no" She pulled out the scarf and we proceeded to walk away.

"Did you also think he was Mr. Ramoray?" She bit down on her lip.

"Yeah, but thank god he wasn't"

"What was he doing anyways?"

"Checking out the jacket" I smirked at the remembrance, of the sight of our teacher interrogating that jacket.

We went back to my RV. I flopped down on one of my beds, after switching on the tiny TV above my disheveled and repulsive fish tank. It turns out some 'Friends' re-runs were on TV. Angie was absolutely ecstatic, it was one of her favourite TV shows. We sat down and laughed at the show's crude and raunchy humour.

"The show may have ended. But the show will never _die. _Cause somewhere in the world, there's a frantic neat freak similar to Monica. There's a ladies man Joey. Hitting on all the girls, saying dirty jokes, but never causing any harm. There's a Phoebe, there's a Chandler, there's a Ross and there's a Rachel. Not with the same names. But they're still there. The personality. _The person._ Living on the legacy"

I didn't notice but I was so intent on pondering on what she said, how true those words were, and didn't notice she had nodded of on the other bed.

"_A legacy always living on" _I whispered to no one but myself.

**A/N: This is sort of a filler. Because I felt like I hadn't written in a long time. Plus I didn't want to end it in the wrong place and I found this chapter's ending perfect. But I'm still not a huge fan of this one. So R&R tell me what you think! **


	9. Stupid AListers

**A/N: So I haven't updated in like ages! But school's getting in my way. Plus I couldn't decide what my next chapter was going to be about. I have a MILLION ideas in my head, but to incorporate it into this story would make it too long. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. **

Beck's POV

"We checked everywhere Beck, she might have ditched school. As far as we know, she could be roaming the streets of L.A. this very moment." Andre spoke, his voice, trying but failing, to reassure me. We were looking for Angie, a crowd of my friends dawdling behind me. With the exception of Trina, who didn't really count. She was 'schmoozing' some of the 'A-listers'. Stupid A-listers.

"But one place" I desisted, causing everyone to blunder into me. I stood infront of the convential ochre door. The Janitor's Closet. The place where our little group of seven people, went for their agitation. As if on cue, a shriek could be heard from the other side. A chastening noise was followed, and a disgusting man wrapped in blankets bounded out.

"CREEP!" Angie's voice was heard, hard and scary. The door was flung close before we could reach it.

I twisted around hoping one of my friends would confront her.

Oh how I was wrong.

My hand clasped the cool handle, twisting it, resulting in a click.

"Whatcha' doin'?" my voice invariable, my friends gradually walking in.

Angie was bordered my millions of ripped up paper. She was cutting up one of that creepy dude's blankets.

"What!" She snapped, her nose stud glinting in the light. She and Jade have become close friends, since they were pretty scary. Different types of scary, but still scary. So Jade went to get a nose piercing for her. It honestly made her look much better, pulling it off as good as Jade.

Andre nudged me, arousing me to go on. " Did your audition go well?"

Angie had auditioned for the role of Belle in _Beauty and the Beast_. It was upcoming and was going to be put up for school.

"Better than I thought it would" her voice languidly sweet, an acrimonious, strained smile on her face.

"So why are you in this closet?" Cat's high pitched voice chirped.

"It's called sarcasm, airhead" Rex, the puppet's, deep voice snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean!" An expression of horror plastered on her face.

"Oh shut up everyone!" Jade yelled at them, a flash of sheepishness on their faces.

"What happened?" Tori's voice, filled with concern, asked.

"They wouldn't let me audition because I said I wouldn't sing"

"Then why didn't you?" I reminisced that time in the car. "You surely can" I blurted out.

_No! Why'd I say that._

Befuddlement crossed everyone's, but my, face.

"Incident at my last school. End of year, talent competition. Don't make me go in full detail" Angie monotonously answered, their unasked, question. "Never wanted to sing again."

"What _exactly _happened in your audition?" Robbie frowned over his thick glasses.

"They said my acting was 'superb' but they asked me to sing. I said no. They kicked me out. Well they _exactly_ said ' I'm sorry but you are _not eligible_ for the play'. End of story"

"But if you _can_ sing. Why don't you?" Andre's eyebrows were ferociously knitting together. He was evidently brainstorming an idea for a song.

"I'm" Angie hesitated, pondering on whether to go on. "I'm shy" She replied sheepishly. "Plus, I can't think of any songs to sing. My voice range is lower than most people's" Andre immediately started to shuffle through his bag, after hearing her last word. He pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to her.

"Andre? What is-" Angie started but was discontinued by Andre.

"Can you sight read?" Andre rushed sternly. Angie replied with a small, bewildered nod. "Good. Take these. It's sheet music for a new song I wrote. Got to the audition. Play piano and sing it. Trust me, you'll kill" Angie was still sitting on the floor, looking up at us like a little girl displaced in a mall. "Now!"

"Oh!" And Angie stood up and ran away.

**~Days later~**

Outside the Black Box Theater, I was anxiously waiting with my friends. I was exceedingly apprehensive to see what role Angie got. They were having a run through on parts today, as everyone who auditioned got a part. The one's who didn't get leads got minor parts, such as an extra. I auditioned and got the role of the beast. But this was a run through for the extras, and since Belle hadn't been cast yet, all the girls who wanted her part would see if they were cast as the lead role or an extra.

Awkwardly, many of the girls wanted the part because of _me. _I was still single and was on the 'most datable boys list'. It was put together by the A-listers and was apparently a huge _honor. _Which I couldn't really understand. Stupid A-listers. Belle in the play would interact with the beast and would have to kiss him.

Go figure.

But I only wanted Angie to get the role. Not that I like her or anything. _Pshh. _

It's because we're _friends. Just friends._

My foot tapped impatiently on the floor, pacing back and forth whenI felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Andre looking at me.

"She going to make it" Andre reassured me. As if on cue, Angie came out holding a stack of papers. Behind her, A crowd of kids accumulated out, smiles and frowns. Angie's face unreadable and monotonous.

"Did you make it?" I pressured, but all Angie did was hand me the stack of papers, which were stapled together neatly. I scanned the front page which read:

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST – SCRIPT

_*Only important participants in this play will receive a script. Minors and extras will not get a copy, and can practice from the copy of the script that has been posted online. As a last resort, you may practice with a person who has a copy of this script, such as a lead role. _

I flipped open to the first page, to see which part was highlighted. And there, inundated by a fluorescent blue, the word BELLE was allocated. I looked up, a huge grin on mine an Angie's face.

"Oh my god!" I hugged her warmly, and muffled into her hair. "You got it"

"Yes" She pulled away. "But, I wouldn't have got it if someone didn't write some amazing song and asked me to use it." She turned to Andre, still grinning broadly. "Thank you" She said sincerely, hugging Andre. While hugging, Andre looked at me and mouthed:

_Need to talk, now._

I nodded in return. This was not going to be good. Andre never talked privateley unless it was major. We excused ourselves from our friends and we headed to the back of the school, which had an almost always, empty bathroom. Sinjin and his special effects crew were the only ones who took a piss there, which hardly happened. Somehow, they had oddly enormous bladders in their skinny bodies.

Andre peeked under all the stalls and turned to me. "You got it bad"

"Got what bad?" I replied befuddled.

"Bad for Angie" Andre said brusquely. He sat on the counter top and swung his legs.

"No I don't!" I inadequately protested. Andre hadn't fallen for it.

"I see the way you look at her. It's pretty obviou-" Andre was cut off by Simon, one of the lighting creeps, walking in.

"Get out!" Andre roared. That pretty much sent the guy absconding.

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned Andre, turning back to him.

"I knew you did" he replied smugly "And yes, at least to Jade, Tori and me. Cat and Robbie, are kind of clueless. Seeing as they're pretty close to going out. They're focused on their own romance." Andre was waving his hands in the air, emphasizing the word _romance._

"Do you think she knows?"

"Possibly" Andre answered genuinely. "She's a woman. They can do some messed up shit man"

"Do you think she likes me back?"

"Well, I can honestly say she _probably_ does. But I'm not sure." he hesitated, stroking his apparitional beard. Even though it was nonexistent, Andre looked pretty astute. "Ask her out" He finally came to conclusion.

"What if she only thinks of me as 'a friend'" I added air quotations to emphasis a famous quote girls always used. "I don't want to be stuck in the friend zone"

"Dude, you've already been there, and the walls on that zone is almost broken for you. All you need to do is ask her out to make the wall crumble. All you need is the hammer bro" I gave Andre less credit than he procured. "You guys have the lead role in a _romance_/musical. She's obviously going to feel something."

I shrugged, pondering on what Andre was getting to. "Yeah, but _when_?"

"Well, the play is only for one night, right?"

"Yeah, which I really don't get. Ms. Sarweh also won't let us practice the big kiss scene. We're only supposed to do it on the show. She said it was to 'keep the chemistry'"

"Exactly! After the show ask her out. She'd be so frazzled by the emotion of the kiss, that she can't say no"

"What if she's so frazzled, that she's confused. Then there'd be pressure for days!"

"Just do it. Trust me."

"Ok. Now let's go to class. We're already late"

**A/N: Again, really sorry that I haven't updated! Tell me how you like it. If you have any ideas, just tell me through a review. Ciao!**


	10. Grandma's Soaps

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Beck's POV

I rang the Jean's door bell. My foot tapped invariably on the patio.

_Where could she be?_

"Oh hello Beck" Angie's mom opened the door, smiling warmly. I looked up, and saw a tinge of perplexion on her weary and exhausted face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick her up. We've been carpooling for months now." _Did her mom forget that her car broke down?_

"But Angie left an hour ago. She rushed out almost immediately after breakfast. I assumed you already picked her up" Her eyebrows knitted together, a deep crease imprinted on her forehead.

"Shit" I said under my breath. "Bye Miss Jean, I really got to go"

I sped down the roads, scanning to see if Angie was walking on the pavements. She could've been at school by now, but you never know. She could've texted me. Called me. Which only meant one thing.

_She needs my help._

I slid fervently into a parking space and ran into our school. I entered the area where our lockers were allocated. Angie's locker was half painted, as if broken on one side and normal on the other. It was supposed to represent that any person may look normal on the outside, but would be seeping with pain on the inside. I could hear her blustering at Robbie, her face shrouded behind her open locker.

"Ok I guess I'll see you later BYE!" Robbie rushed absconding, Rex throwing insults at him.

"Hey..." I cautioned. She was a pissed off woman. The worst kind. She turned around, her eyes brimming with tears. "Let's go" I whispered, grabbing her hand nimbly, leading her to the Janitor's closet. We were greeted by the sight of Andre making out with Shontelle, another kissing crazy girl. The girl's loved those lips. They looked at us, aggravated at the fact that we ruined their make-out session. Angie blinked at me, and she headed, me in tow, towards the back of the school. The one's where only the nerds went to empty their bladders.

She wordlessly told me to wait outside. She entered the bathroom and bellowed a few words. Proceeding her orders, out bustled a group of lighting creeps.

Now in the boys' bathroom, Angie's tears inundated willingly.

"What happened?" I asked, hugging her soundly.

"My parent's..." She trailed of.

"What about them?" I caressed her inky raven hair.

"Their fighting. It got so bad last night. I heard them _physically_ fighting a bit. Just a bit. But it scared me. It scared me so much Beck." She took a deep breath and continued. " After they finished fighting, they were discussing. They were talking real soft, so I had to press my ear to the door. And strain real hard. They were talking about how they couldn't live pretending to be happy anymore. And they couldn't deceive the 'kids'"

"By kids, they meant you. Because your brother's in college"

"Exactly. They said they couldn't live in a lie anymore. In the end they agreed to get a _divorce."_ Her voice crippled on the last word, wavering and irresolute.

"I called my brother last night. That's why I didn't call about the improv actions project." I nodded to no one but myself. I cited glancing at my phone every minute as I did my homework. "It was late at night, so when he picked up, he was really worried. And we talked for a really long time. I asked if he could come home on the weekend. But he couldn't, because his exams were nearing. And I couldn't live with my parents now..." She hesitated for a long time, she was thinking for an exceedingly long time. "So I moved out. My stuff's in my locker"

"Wait" I had come over a situation. "What about your parents? And where are you staying"

Angie anxiously bit her lower lip. " Well I sort of told my parents that.." She looked sheepish "I was staying at your place..."

I gaped at her, trauma had taken over my body. I must have stayed wordless for a lengthening time because she hastily rushed. "It doesn't even have to be permanent. It could be temporary. Until I could find an apartment for me and my brother, halfway between Hollywood and Bakersfield. Or I could live with my aunt..." Angie gulped apprehensively "Ruthie" She shuddered at the name of her ominous aunt.

"Sure. But we need to ask my parents. My grandma's visiting, and the guest room is taken. So you might have to sleep in the RV with me" I thought over my words and re-did it "on the extra bed" I hustled. She nodded thankfully.

**~Later~**

The car ride to my house was inconvenient. Angie's bags, in the back of my Red Dodge Dakota. When we went into my home, I told her to sit in my living room. I shouldn't have made her sit there because my grandma was watching TV. She hated visitors, especially girls.

_Especially _Jade.

I went to the kitchen to talk to my mom. "Beck. What's going on?" She asked me. I couldn't meet her eyes, so I focused on the pot full of boiling spaghetti.

"Well, Angie's had a hard time. And I was wondering if she could stay some time at our house"

"Beck... Grandma's here, and she's taking the guest room. And you know my rule about girls..."

"Yes, I know. But I have an extra bed and an extra drawer, so she can keep her stuff there. And she's _not_ my girlfriend, if you don't know"

"Well, she has a piercing..."

"Mom! It's a nose piercing! It's a tradition in India, which Angie happens to be a descent of!"

"Fine. She can stay as long as she likes. But keep her away from your Grandma. Remember what happened with Jade..." I looked at my mom sheepishly. "Oh my god! Beck!"

My mother ran towards our living room, I following her, befuddlement at the sight that embraced us.

"See, that's Dabney, and she's going out with Jacob. But, Jacob went out with Shenine and cheated on her with Heather. And Heather knew about Shenine. And what's weird is Heather and Dabney are best friends."

My _grandma _was filling Angie in on her Soap Operas!

"Dabney can do _way_ better" Angie had won my grandma's affection over.

Probably even more than me!

"Oh hello Beck. And Janine sweety, that pot roast last night was bland. Tonight, can you make it with a bit more moisture?" My mother's face was perturbed, mine still in prostration from my grandma and someone getting along.

"We're having spaghetti tonight Macy"

My grandma, oblivious to my mother told me "Beck, I like this one. Keep her" she gave me a wink. My _grandma_ gave me a wink.

_My grandma._

Angie was turning a light scarlet. "We're just friends grandma"

_Great, now she's calling her grandma. _

"You need to pack your stuff Angie." My thumb beckoned out the door.

"I'll tell you the rest over dinner" My grandma called out.

I shuddered, I couldn't get the thought out of my mind. At this rate my grandma might as well adopt her, which would be awkward considering you can't have a crush, let alone ask out, your sister.

"Your grandma is so nice..." Angie said as we entered my RV.

I scoffed "Yeah, to _you_" I took out Angie's toiletries kit from her bag, and went to keep it in my inadequate bathroom.

"What are you taking about? She's so adorable, such a sweetheart"

"You should've seen her with Jade..."

"But, Jade's awesome! Why wouldn't grandma like her?" She started charging her phone and laptop.

"It's Jade" I said unpretentiously.

"True. But doesn't she love you? Well your mother I can understand. Mother-in-law relationships."

"My grandma loves me of course. But she loves you _more. _My grandma's never been able to get along with anyone when they first meet. After wards, she warms up to them. But she instantly clicked with you" I snapped my fingers on the word _click_, unpacking more of Angie's stuff and putting it in the spare drawer.

Angie chuckled and pulled out two books and two DVDs. "What's that for?" I pointed at the objects she held.

"One of my favorites" She held out the books "_Perks of Being a Wallflower._ A book about a kid in his first year in high school, as a freshman. Makes you feel _infinite_" She shoved the second book in my hand "_The Da Vinci Code._ A symbologist and his journey to unlock a secret location, using clues left behind by a man who was part of the secret organization, who kept this secret hidden. Both an entertaining read" She gave me the two DVDs.

"_500 Days of Summer._ A look on a failed relationship. NOT on one where everyone lives happily ever after. _Scent of a Woman_. Language a problem, fifteen plus. But, it tells about a weekend with a teenager and a blind, former army officer."

"And you are giving me these because?..." I waved them in the air.

"Because, I thought I'd show you one of, if not, my favourite books and movies"

"And you are giving me these because?..." I was still confused, as to the fact to give them to me.

"I want you to read and watch them. I'm living here so I might as well let you into my life a bit"

She continued packing her stuff, as I opened _The Perks of Being a Wallflower. _

_August 25, 1991_

An old I actually didn't mind. The 90's were an amazing era.

_Dear Friend, _

_I am writing to you because she said you listen and understand and didn't try to sleep with that person at the party even though you could have. Please don't figure out who she is because then you might figure out who I am , and I really don't want you to do that. I will call people by different names or generic names because I don't want you to find me. I didn't enclose a return address for the same reason. I mean nothing bad by this. Honest._

So it was an epistolary novel. That's a novel written as a series of documents. The usual form is letters, although diary entries, newspaper clippings and other documents are sometimes used. Interesting.

**A/N: So the books and movies mentioned in this are real ones. And are in fact, one of, if not, my favourite books and movies. I highly recommend them. **

**Although 'Da Vinci Code', is slightly advanced. **

**'Scent of a Women' is fifteen plus, but only for language. **

**'Perks of Being a Wallflower' is a challenged book. It deals with themes such as drugs, homosexuality etc. **

**'500 Days of Summer' is PG. **

**But since this is a T rated fanfic I guess most of you wouldn't mind reading and watching them. **

**The end of this chapter is in fact an excerpt from the book 'Perks of Being a Wallflower'. It's the first paragraph to be exact.**

**R&R. And watch and read them. They are truly amazing. I find it hard to choose a favourite cause I've read and watched soooo many. So you should imagine what I thought of them.**


End file.
